¡¿Lamer, chupar y morder?
by Meilyng-LoveU.H
Summary: Sakura, Ino y Hinata, mantienen una extraña conversación/—A mi me gusta lamerlo—, dijo Ino/—A mi me gusta chuparlo—habló Sakura/—A mi me gusta morderlo—comentó Hinata/Los chicos aprendieron a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas y a confiar en sus novias/ One-shot. SASUHINA, NARUSAKU Y SHIKAINO.


**Hola gente linda, vengo con este one-shot que espero les guste.**

**Aclaraciones: UA y algo OoC.**

**Genero: Humor/ Friendship/ ¿Romance?**

**Parejas: NaruSaku, SasuHina, ShikaIno.**

**Los personajes aquí presentes pertenecen a Masashi-Kishimoto.**

**La boba historia me pertenece a mí.**

**.**

**-$-H/U&N/Y-$-**

**.**

Tres chicos caminaban por el pasillo de su instituto buscando a sus novias, que no las encontraban por ninguna parte, era la hora del receso y ellos querían estar con ellas.

— ¡Sakura-chaaaan! ¿Dónde estás? —lloriqueaba un rubio de ojos azul. Los otros dos pusieron los ojos en blanco por el comportamiento del chico— ¿Por qué me abandonaste? —.

—Hmp, deja de llorar, idiota. Eres patético—. Le dijo serio uno de los jóvenes, cabellos y ojos negros.

—Pero Sasuke…—gimoteaba el rubio.

—Ya basta Naruto, no seas problemático—, dijo con voz aburrida el otro pelinegro que los acompañaba.

— ¿Tú también, Shikamaru? —Pregunto ofendido Naruto—, ¿Por qué la gente se pone en mi contra? —.

—No seas dramático—.hablaron ambos pelinegros dejando al rubio a mitad de pasillo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ahí están, ahí están, ahí están! —repetía Naruto, los chicos se detuvieron y vieron al rubio parado cerca de la ventana viendo y apuntando con un dedo hacia fuera, esa escena les recordaba a una caricatura, cuando el conejo se ocultaba, el perico lo delataba diciendo: _"aquí está, aquí está, aquí está"_, era un perico bastante fastidioso, justo como lo estaba haciendo Naruto.

—Ya Naruto, cálmate —le pidió Shikamaru acercándose al rubio junto con Sasuke, vieron por la ventana y efectivamente, ahí estaban las tres chicas. Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuga, hablando debajo del árbol más alejado del instituto.

—Hmp, vamos—prácticamente ordenó Uchiha Sasuke comenzando a caminar. Enseguida lo siguieron; Nara Shikamaru y Uzumaki Naruto.

Salieron del edificio y caminaron a donde estaban las chicas pero al estar a unos centímetros de ellas se paralizaron y abrieron los ojos como platos, incluso al Uchiha se le cayó su mascara de indiferencia y al Nara se le fue por completo el cansancio que tenía, Naruto soltó un grito ahogado y antes de que lo hiciera más fuerte, ambos pelinegros lo tomaron por los brazos y le taparon la boca. Se escondieron tras de un árbol cercano a ellas y escucharon la conversación que mantenían las chicas, sorprendiéndose cada vez más

**.**

**-$-H/U&N/Y-$-**

**.**

Tres chicas conversaban amenamente en el patio de su instituto, sentadas a la sombra de un árbol algo retirado de los demás. Una rubia, una pelinegra y una pelirosa.

—Y… ¿a ustedes cómo les gusta? —preguntó la rubia a sus dos amigas.

—Bueno, Ino…—decía la pelirosa pero la rubia la interrumpió.

—Oh, vamos Sakura… no me digas que no te gusta ó que no has probado—Sakura puso los ojos en blanco—imposible, _porque es delicioso y una vez que pruebas no paras_. A mi me gusta _lamerlo_, pasarle la lengua de arriba hacia abajo, atrapando su sabor en mi boca—. Explicaba Ino, mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a imaginárselo, relamiéndose los labios.

Cierto chico perezoso escuchaba la conversación, completamente sorprendido, estaba casi sin aire por lo que su novia decía. ¿Cuándo Ino había probado _eso_ y le gustaba?

Ellos jamás habían estado juntos de aquella manera, ¿entonces…? Sus amigos lo miraban un tanto preocupados, estaban teniendo las mismas especulaciones que él y sentían algo de pena. Y por si las dudas lo mantenían sujetado por un brazo y le tapaban la boca, para que no armara un escándalo.

—Ya basta Ino, suenas como una pervertida, mira como está de roja Hinata—dijo Sakura señalando a la ojiperla que, efectivamente, estaba completamente roja. Con dificultad Shikamaru asintió de acuerdo.

—Oye, tranquila Hinata, no estamos haciendo nada malo, es muy normal. Bueno ya díganme… ¿Cómo lo hacen ustedes? —insistió Ino, sonsacándole información.

—Pues… me gusta _chuparlo,_ meterlo entero a la boca y saborearlo hasta sentirme satisfecha—habló Sakura pensativa, también saboreándose los labios, Ino asintió de acuerdo. Se oyó un golpe sordo que alertó a las chicas.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Ino, miraron a su alrededor guardando silencio. No oyeron nada más.

Tras el árbol, los dos pelinegros trataban de despertar a un inconciente Naruto, que se había desmayado de la impresión por lo que había escuchado de su querida Sakura-chan. Él y ella no habían hecho nada de aquello, ¿de que están hablando esas tres? Lo zarandearon, lo abofetearon y pellizcaron, pero nada lo despertaba.

—Naruto, idiota, despierta—le susurró Sasuke, golpeándolo pero no pasó nada.

—Naruto, en Ichiraku están dando Ramen gratis—dijo en voz baja y aburrida, Shikamaru. Al instante el rubio abrió los ojos y se puso de pie mirando a los lados. Antes de que hiciera algo más, los pelinegros lo agarraron y le taparon la boca, guardaron silencio y las chicas continuaron con su plática.

—Debió haber sido una ardilla, ahora no nos desviemos del tema… Hinata, te toca—dijo Ino, luego se dirigió hacia la ojiperla, que se ruborizó y balbuceaba incoherencia. Sasuke se tensó y prestó atención. Si Hinata respondía igual que las otras dos, allí iba a arder Troya.

—Pues… yo… este…—.

—Oh, Hinata no balbucees y habla de una vez—, la urgió su amiga rubia, la pelirosa asintió en apoyo. El chasquido de una rama rompiéndose se escuchó, voltearon a los lados pero no vieron nada.

—A mi me gusta _morderlo_—. Ino y Sakura se voltearon a verla, sorprendidas de que la dulce y tierna Hinata dijera algo así, y de esa forma—morderlo hasta que… salga todo, creo que lo de adentro es lo mejor—completó la ojiperla en voz baja, un poco ruborizada.

—Totalmente de acuerdo—, asintieron las otras dos.

— ¡¿Cómo que _morderlo_ y sacarle lo mejor que está adentro!? —, y ardió Troya. El grito provino de una voz que antes era seria y sin emociones, ahora sonaba exaltada.

— ¿¡Cómo que _chuparlo_ hasta estar satisfecha?! —le siguió otra voz, más alterada e hiperactiva.

— ¡¿_Lamerlo_ de arriba hacia abajo, atrapando el sabor!? ¡¿Qué te pasa problemática Ino!? —Una última voz se escuchó, pero a pesar de sonar aburrida, también estaba como las otras.

Las chicas, sorprendidas por la interrupción repentina, voltearon a ver a los dueños de esas voces. Shikamaru, Naruto y Sasuke, salieron de sus escondites y caminaron hasta situarse justo al frente de las chicas. Los tres se veían enojados, algo dolidos, sorprendidos, indignados y todo lo que pudiera terminar en 'idos o ados', ellas no sabían ni entendían la actitud de sus novios.

— ¿Se puede saber que les pasa? —preguntó extrañada Sakura.

—No nos cambien el tema—, dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido, las chicas se pusieron de pie y se miraron extrañadas.

—Si no se explican no les vamos a entender—, habló Ino poniendo las manos en las caderas.

—Que ustedes han mantenido relaciones a nuestras espaldas, nos han engañado—exclamó el rubio, señalándolas acusadoramente con el dedo índice.

— ¡¿Pero de qué demonios están hablando!? —Preguntó enojada la pelirosa. Naruto le iba a contestar pero Shikamaru lo interrumpió

— ¿De que hablaban ustedes? —.

—Pues… de las nuevas… paletas rellenas que acaban de salir—contestó Hinata algo insegura, al escuchar esa respuesta, los tres jóvenes se tensaron y abrieron los ojos como platos, se miraron las caras sin saber que decir.

— ¿De qué demonios pensaban que hablábamos? —, preguntó entre dientes Ino, estaba enojada y Shikamaru se dio cuenta así que tragó saliva nervioso, aunque intentaba mostrarse tranquilo.

—Bueno… pues… pensamos que… ustedes… tenían… relaciones… con otros… y que… nos… engañaban—dijo dificultosamente Naruto, sonriendo nerviosamente. Las chicas se miraron entre si y luego caminaron hacia ellos, que retrocedieron nerviosos.

— ¡PLAF! —, las aves que estaban en la copa de los árboles salieron volando por el repentino sonido de tres fuertes bofetadas. Ino, Sakura y Hinata caminaron en dirección al edificio, ya que había sonado la campana que indicaba que el receso había terminado, dejando a los tres chicos sentados en el suelo y sujetándose las mejillas.

—Debimos haber preguntado primero—, dijo adolorido el chico rubio.

—Es tú culpa, estupido problemático—lo acusó Shikamaru quien también frotaba su mejilla adolorida.

—Oh, la culpa es del cretino de Sasuke, él fue el primero en gritarle a Hinata—replicó Naruto, señalando a Sasuke que ahora lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Cállate idiota, si hubiese sabido que Hinata golpeaba tan duro, me hubiese quedado tranquilo—habló serio el Uchiha, que sujetaba su mandíbula.

—Es amiga de Ino y Sakura, algo tenía que aprender de ellas—comentó el Nara aburrido, recostándose en el suelo por completo y observando el cielo con sus nubes, luego cerró los ojos.

—Hay dos cosas que aprendí en este momento. La primera: siempre confiar en las chicas—, sus amigos asintieron de acuerdo—y la segunda: es no volver a escuchar conversaciones que no me conciernen—. Y se recostó al lado de Shikamaru cerrando los ojos, Sasuke lo imitó.

—Totalmente de acuerdo—. Dijeron los pelinegros y se quedaron allí, sin preocuparse por sus próximas clases, lo mejor era mantenerse lo más alejados posibles de las tres fieras que tenían por novias.

**.**

**-$-H/U&N/Y-$-**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**¿Me dejan un review? A ver como quedó. Claro si me lo merezco.**


End file.
